Girls Night and Cannibalism
by StarshipSailor
Summary: Jim's down to his boxers, Uhura could clean out Las Vegas, Sulu is confused and what is it with this crews need for blood and gore! Ever so slight implied Kirk/Spock not nothing really. One-shot for now...


Disclaimer: Ok so I don't own the series, films or franchise but I do own Kirk, Spock and McCoy figurines and a book titles Mr. Scott's guide to the Enterprise! yeah I'm that cool lol. ;)

Ok so this idea came to me while I was on another site reading through some prompts. The requests asked for Jim getting involved with a girls night on board the Enterprise and I thought I'd try my hand at it. It's a little short and the end kind of finishes strangely I think but, you tell me.

Jim looked around the table at the other five players; all stone faced, not even a twitch. No sign of the hand they held. This was going to be a hard one to call…or did he call, maybe if he bluffed his way through it, raised the stakes a little more they'd chicken out…no these weren't a bunch of pansies, these were some of his best officers…more balls here then on the rest of the crew put together…

"I call." He said slowly, checking out the responses he got. Not a damn eye twitch.

"I call." Uhura smirked over at him, her manicured nails flicking her chips into the middle of the table. Rand and Marlena both sighed and threw down their cards. Gaila bit her lip in thought before sighing in defeat and putting her cards down…Chapel took a little longer but eventually dropped her cards. Jim had to swallow as he saw Uhura's smirk grow and her eyes glittered in excitement. The two put down their cards and Kirk could see by what they both had that he had already lost, the digital table they were sitting at read their cards and showed the statistics of each player winning…Kirk was down to 34%.

The table digitally turned over the holographic cards in the middle and showed Kirk his defeat. He sighed as the girls whooped and squealed, teasing him with renditions of striptease music as he began to remove his black uniform pants.

"All the time, why am I taken in all the time? I should know by now never to play with the damn girls. You're all harder to read then the guys." He joked, mentally damning his affinity to the tighter regulation boxers.

He didn't feel so bad as he looked around the room. They had been playing awhile now and Chapel was in her standard black undershirt, blue panties and boots still, Gaila was in her bra and panties and down to her cute pink sock. Marlena was purely in her bra and pants with nothing else and Rand had wriggled her way out of taking off her bra by stating she was taking one sock off at a time. Uhura though, was still in her full uniform save for her boots. The woman could play poker he'd give her that. He, on the other hand was down to just his boxers, damn women and their need for bras, it just gave them an extra piece of clothing!

"All right I think I've sacrificed my dignity enough for one night. I admit defeat." They all laughed and Rand got up to switch the music up that had been playing low in the background.

"You know Jim, if you walked around like that I'd bet you'd get Spock to take an interest in you." Gaila said as she came around to his chair and pinched a nipple, giggling as she wandered over to her bag and pulled out her nightgown.

"Ow! I don't think it would be good attention though. He'd probably bark at me for being inappropriate." Chapel and Marlena 'awed' at his pout and he mock glared at them. Uhura laughed as she put away the cards and turned off the table.

"What shall we do now then, since Kirk's being a pussy about his modesty?" The comms officer asked, flopping down on the sofa and pulling her feet up. Chapel sat next to her after she'd changed into her nightclothes. Rand slipped into the bathroom to do the same as Marlena took the bedroom to change in. Gaila took the floor, opting for one of the plump cushions there to sit on. Jim pulled on his sweatpants and took the floor in the middle of Uhura and Chapel.

"How about we play multi-player Galaxtic crusaders 3000: Armageddon?" Gaila asked as she picked up one of the chocolate muffins Rand had brought for them all. Kirk nodded, all up for that. They had played it last time they had this night in and they'd worked as a team, managing to get pretty far on it. They were already almost at the centre of the galaxy, which meant they were more than halfway through the game.

"Yeah! I bet we can finish the thing by tonight and then we can get started on Zombie Planet: Infestation." Rand cheered as she came out, fully dressed for bed now. Marlena came after her with a frown as she sat by Gaila.

"Do we have to play the damn Zombie one? It gives me the creeps. You know that could really happen right?" Gaila looked interested.

"You mean I planet full of zombie like creatures?" Marlena nodded seriously but Chapel laughed.

"Please, we have a frickin' starship. One blast and they all go down for the count while we take samples." Jim laughed as the girls argued over tactics to kill zombies while he set up the crusaders game. He was so glad these girls were on the Federations side.

"Alright ladies, Crusaders first and then a contest to see if we play the zombie game. Now take your controllers and prepare for war." With that they started the game where they had left off; just coming up to the Klingon-like aliens planet for their eleventh invasion.

Sulu had just finished up in the Botany labs and was on his way back to his quarters when he heard a big explosion as he past Rand's quarters, followed by a few screams and then laughter. He stopped, more then a little puzzled, and proceeded to hail Rand to see if she was alright. On the little screen by comm. link, that gave you a video link to inside the quarters if someone didn't want to open the door, Rand appeared.

"Yes?" Cheeks flushed and giggling to herself as she answered. Sulu was shocked and a little confused.

"Er…Is everything alright? I heard an explosion?" To be fair now he wasn't even sure he had heard one.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's just on the holo-vid." She looked back into her living space, the camera for the were always placed so the viewer couldn't see into the persons quarters, and snorted before waving her hand at whatever she was seeing.

"Is that all sugar? I'll see you tomorrow at work then yeah?" With that she disconnected but not before he heard her snort again and laugh as she shouted at someone. Sulu stared at the screen for a minute as he heard someone laughingly shout that 'Goldie-locks' had forgotten to set up the soundproofing.' Then it went silent as someone obviously did set it up. He shook his head at the whole scene and walked off. Maybe he should just ignore the whole thing.

The Wednesday after that it was the usual guys night. Jim, Sulu, Bones, Scotty, and even Spock was there this time. They had also invited Chekov since the kid was practically one of them. Tonight they were all sat in Jim's living space watching a movie about cannibalistic aliens taking over a mining planet and 'starfleet' answering a distress call. The main guy's girlfriend had been on the planet and it was a race against time and monster to find her and get her to safety. It was gross and definitely worth its 18 rating what with the sex scene and you know, graphic cannablism.

"Does anyone know who goldie-locks might be?" Sulu asked as the main guy on screen started a long speech meant to rally his troops. Jim tried not to let any expression show that he was shocked. How the heck did Sulu know about that? The others answered a negative.

"Why did you make such an enquiry mister Sulu?" Spock asked, any excuse to not watch 'human's illogical and inane drivel' Jim guessed.

"Well I hear Rand call someone that and I didn't know who she was talking about."

"Ach lad, you can't expect to know everyone on this ship. There're over 400 people on board at any given time." Spock gave his agreement and Sulu flinched as Chekov buried his head into the pilots shoulder as the cannibals came back on screen.

"Yeah but, Rand's almost one of us, she doesn't hang around any of the lower crewmembers. That means its only a certain few who it could be and no doubt someone we all know." Bones shifted in his seat, not one for gross and bloody movies.

"Well maybe she was talking to Chapel. Woman walked into work with a head of golden curls the size of Texas yesterday." Jim sat up affronted on his friends behalf, especially since she'd done it for the grouchy doctor.

"Hey! I happened to like Chapel's hair." Bones raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a moment.

"Not that you ever came down to sickbay yesterday but anyway, I never said there was anything wrong with it." Jim blushed slight and settled back down to watch the movie.

"Yes well…I saw her down the corridor at some point." Bones stared at him for another moment before a scream was heard on the movie and his attention turned back to that. It wasn't that Jim was embarrassed about spend time with his kick-ass female crewmembers. It was the name 'goldie-locks'.

On the fourth night in he'd been given the name goldie-locks, it had something to do with him crushing on Spock and the night he'd told them about it but he couldn't really remember how he got the name.

When he'd first organized the nights with his crew the guys had instantly took to the idea, the female part of his crew? Not so much. The first night he'd been walking on eggshells; afraid of what to say incase it was taken the wrong way or thought of as a real pick-up line. That night they'd just watched a movie and half an hour after it finished Jim had left, knowing the girls weren't having any fun with him there. The second time he'd gone he'd sat to the side as the girls talked a little stiltedly, clearly not getting into the conversation because he was there. He'd sighed in defeat, gave them a small smile and made some bad excuse to leave.

The third time he was actually invited by Gaila who'd given him a hug as well, he'd shown up defeated after yet another argument with Spock and caved when they all asked what was wrong. They warmed up to him after that; knowing that this wasn't some hoax in order to get laid or comm. numbers. Some nights they watched movies, pigged-out, get drunk and fall asleep where they sat bitching about the universe in general. Other nights they went on muti-player game marathons, from war games to dance games to karaoke games, again with copious amounts of alcohol.

And yes some nights they even did hair, make-up and nails. Well they taught Jim how to do it and then did it to him, suffice to say he spent an hour the next morning getting the damn nail-polish, 'guy-liner' and lip-gloss off. Even though sometimes they dressed and did him up like some life-size ken doll, they gave great advice for getting closer to Spock. So Jim was about to put one of their plans into action. Sat on the sofa with Spock on the end, then Jim, then Chekov and finally Sulu on the other end. Chekov wouldn't notice; buried in Sulu's arm and Sulu was a little too far away to notice anything. It wasn't any major gesture but still, it felt like it to him. As casually as he could he slouched in his seat, getting comfy and then, again as casually as he could, he dropped his head to Spock's shoulder. He waited for a response but all Spock did was tense slightly before relaxing. Jim bit his lip and thanked his awesome girls a million times over for 'girls night'.

Sooo...What do you think? Sounds like the girls on the Enterprise right? Oh quick note that I doubt really needs saying but just in case; when Sulu talks about lower crewmen he doesn't mean any less value, just that their rank is lower then the senior crews. Let me know what you think. I have other ideas for a few girls nights. Maybe were the guys find out and try to figure out what they get up to.


End file.
